Jak the Dark
Biography Jak is a spoiled brat prince of the western kingdom in the Nega World. if nobody pays attention to him, he will go out of his way to make them notice him. he loves when people complement on his figure, and enjoys having orgies with the castle guards and his friends. even on special occasions, Jak hates wearing gowns because he can't show his body. Family Jak is the son of King Ourbin, and Queen Urshin. Love life Jak usually hangs around strip clubs just to get laid, but is almost always turned down. after getting banned from the local strip clubs, he tried the "Rocket star" bar. once he walked in, the voice he heard singing made him happy, and once he saw who was the one singing, he was happy......in more ways then one. it was Deric's brother, Jazz. unaware of the fact that Jazz was a Shadow, Jak attempted to flirt with him. Jazz was not used to the attention, and started to get nervous. Jak backed off and Jazz left the bar, with his face rose red.(not because he had a crush, he was only embarrased from someone actually being nice to him.) a week went by, and Jak decided to visit the bar once again to go hear Jazz sing. unfortunately, he wasn't there, and Jak asked where he was. one of the customers told him Jazz only came around every third week. Jak waited, growing impaitent very quickly, but he wanted to see him again. once the 3 weeks passed, Jak payed the shy singer a visit. upon entering, hearing that sweet soft voice made Jak even happier then last time. he aproached Jazz a little more carefully this time, and started to make small talk with him while Jazz was taking a break. Jazz was still nervous, but still kept talking to Jak. as soon as Jak started to flirt, Jazz grew even more nervous and fled; but this time, Jak followed. through his mind, Jak thought that he was going to get lucky, but as he followed Jazz, something felt a bit.. off. he was heading straight for the Shadow realm! Jak knew if he was spotted he would get killed on the spot, so he turned tail and ran home. 3 more weeks passed, and as Jak headed towards the bar, HE was the nervous one this time. as he headed towards the stage, Jak suddenly felt afraid, and choked on his own words. Jazz, altough still a little shy, was confused as to why Jak wasn't talking to him, and hiding from him.''(not very well, since Jazz could see him from the stage.) ''Jazz sighed, and jumped off the stage, heading for the door. Tak stopped him and explained to him why he was acting diffrently. Jazz was disturbed at the fact that Jak had been stalking him, but Jazz didn't want anyone to think he was a threat. he told Jak about how he came here and that he was not racist like Omega, and he only wanted to sing for people everywhere and someday become famous. Jak listened and understood Jazz, but he was still unsure about putting his trust in a Shadow. after many weeks of Jazz proving that not all Shadows are bad, Jak saw how kind and caring Jazz really was, and fell in love once again. finally, on Christmas eve, Jak had enough courage to ask Jazz to be his mate. before Jazz could answer, an explosion went off, killing many people. from the smoke, Jak fell to the ground, passing out. when Jak regained consciousness, he looked around and noticed that Jazz wasn't anywhere to be seen, and dead bodies were EVERYWHERE! Jak panicked and looked everywhere he could for his precious Jazz. after many hours of wasted time searching, Jak had no other choice, but to look in the Shadow realm. Jak found Jazz in the hospital, bruised and bleeding heavily. Jak tried not to give himself away, but he cried for his friend, and people heard him. Deric, Jazz' brother, asked who Jak was and why he was here in the Shadow world. Jak told him everything and instead of ratting him out, Deric let him stay. when Jazz woke up, he saw Jak and smiled. he said he wanted to be Jak's mate. this made Jak cry even more, but they were tears of joy. once Jazz recovered, he called Jak and invited him to his house for dinner. that was the night Jak and Jazz mated for the first time. it was romantic and the most enjoyable experience for them. Jak bit Jazz' neck and in 9 weeks, Jazz gave birth to a baby girl named Cassiana. Category:Males Category:Dark Category:OCs That Are Dating Category:Bisexuals Category:Heroes